


Forbidden Flowers

by taffee23



Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: Hera runs into some bad flowers and needs the help of Pendergast and Rhys to ease what she's going through.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Pendergast/original female character(s), Pendergast/original female character(s)/original male character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Forbidden Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tothineownelfbetrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothineownelfbetrue/gifts).



> Rhys is my friend's OC, tothineownelfbetrue  
> Hera is my OC (originally from Love is a Double Edged Blade)

Hera was in the Enchanted Forest because she wanted to do some training. However, she had run into some flowers that she didn’t know that she was supposed to avoid and not sniff. But she saw the flowers and thought they were beautiful and sniffed them. Something in her had changed when she sniffed them, she was...horny? More so than usual. She felt the familiar excitement of it growing inside of her. 

She rubbed her thighs together trying to relieve it a bit. The little bit had caused her to let out a very small and quiet moan. She walked away from the flowers and found a tree to hide herself. When she had climbed in, she slowly slipped off her pants and panties, eager to get started. She slid a finger down her folds and gasped. She didn’t know she was this sensitive. She felt how wet she was already and moaned out. She then slid her slick finger up and circled her clit once, twice, and then she slipped her finger back down and inside of her. She started to pump in and out of herself a few times before adding a second finger which caused her to moan out. 

“Fuck,” she breathed out as she pumped harder and faster. She then slipped in a third finger and let her thumb press against her clit. She breathed out heavily and a string of moans came out. She applied more pressure to her clit and bucked her hips, nearly screaming. Thoughts of her lovers back home filled her mind. Pendergast taking her while she’s tied up and so roughly. And then Rhys, oh, how he fills her up so completely and it feels so good and right. 

She had to grip something, so she reached underneath her shirt and took her breast in her hand. She bucked her hips into her hand and felt the familiar coil in her stomach. Her walls had started to flutter around her fingers and then her total orgasm came over her. She moaned out until she came down from her high. Her chest was heaving and her walls stopped fluttering after a moment. She shakily stood up and put her pants back on. With every step she took to get back to her horse, her walls spasmed and she let out a moan. 

She climbed onto her horse and the feeling of the saddle got her worked up again. She rocked her hips and whimpered. She had to get back, she needed her lovers inside of her. She wanted them to thoroughly fuck her. 

Hera had made it back to the castle but not without a second orgasm. Bouncing on the saddle had made her orgasm again. She was a whimpering mess and Rhys was there to greet her. He looked over her with a lot of concern and was at her side quickly. She reached out her hands to him.

“Please, help me,” she whimpered, “help me off- oh!”

“Hera?” Rhys asked as he picked her up and set her down. His touch sent fire through her veins. Her head was buried in his chest and she was still whimpering. He spoke softly to her, “Hera, what’s wrong?”

“I need you and Pen to fuck me, now,” she said softly before another whimper. Her walls were still spasming and she felt great. She spoke softly again, “Please, Rhys.”

“Of course,” Rhys said. He then chuckled as she gripped on to him. He smiled, “Would you like me to carry you?”

“Please, baby,” Hera said. Rhys kissed her forehead and picked her up. He then told a servant to have Pendergast meet them in her room. The servant rose a brow but nodded. 

When they had got to her room, Rhys set Hera carefully on the bed and then next to her. He set his hand on her thigh and she whimpered at the touch. He was still confused but before he could say anything, Pendergast rushed in and closed the door behind him. He went and knelt in front of them. His armor was removed, along with Rhys’ armor. They were both in casual clothes. Pendergast looked at them with concern.

“What happened?” Pendergast asked as he set his hand on her other thigh and she bit back a whimper. He then nodded, “I see. What happened in the Enchanted Forest? Did you sniff any flowers?”

“I did and after I just- I’m so horny,” she let out a breath, “Please, can you two just fuck me already?”

Pendergast shared a devious look with Rhys and they nodded. Pendergast got up before sitting next to Hera. He then leaned in and kissed her neck, causing her to whimper. Rhys then leaned in and kissed the other side of her neck, causing her to whimper more. Pendergast and Rhys both moved their hands from her thighs and to her breasts. She arched into their touch and moaned. Pendergast kissed below her earlobe, his hot breath tickling her skin.

“So needy,” Pendergast said.

“Needy girl,” Rhys spoke next to her other ear. They both then pulled away and shared another look before nodding. Rhys then spoke, “Strip.”

Hera nodded and got up. She started to take off her clothes. Pendergast stopped her.

“Slowly,” Pendergast said. Hera nodded again.

She slowly lifted her shirt above her head and off of her. She then discarded the shirt off to the side. Then, she took off her boots and she slowly undid her pants before sliding them down with her panties. She was then fully bare in front of them. Their mouths watered at the sight before them. She was so wet and dripping from her previous orgasms. Rhys and Pendergast all but moaned at her naked body.

“Come here,” Rhys said. Hera walked over to him and he had her straddle his thigh. Hera let out a small moan when her wet heat made contact with his thigh. Pendergast leaned over and kissed her neck again. 

“How badly do you want to be fucked, Your Highness?” Pendergast asked.

“I need both of you to fuck me, please,” Hera whimpered out. 

“Fuck his thigh,” Pendergast said before giving her a chast kiss on the lips. Hera whimpered into the kiss. Pendergast pulled away a spoke, “Now.”

“Yes, sir,” Hera said. 

Hera then started to rock her hips against Rhys’ thigh and she started to whimper. She gripped onto Rhys’ shoulders as she rocked harder with a string of moans. Pendergast moved behind her and took her breasts in his hands. She let out a louder moan and arched into his touch. 

“Fuck,” she breathed out.

“Good girl,” Rhys said before kissing her deeply. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she whimpered again. His tongue explored her mouth for a bit before he pulled away. He brushed some hair out of her face, “Such a good girl.”

He reached down and circled her clit, causing her to grip the fabric of his top tighter. Her hips sputtered in her movement and she moaned out. Her head then rested on Rhys’ shoulder and then tilted back to rest on Pendergast’s shoulder. She felt the familiar coil in her stomach again and she rocked her hips faster. Then, her walls fluttered again and she released a quiet scream. 

“That’s it,” Pendergast said, “good girl.”

“So good for us,” Rhys said.

She whimpered as she came down from another high. Their words easing her back down into reality. She breathed heavy and thought this was it but she was wrong. She needed more.

“How are you feeling?” Rhys asked.

“Good,” she said, “mm, really good. But- I need more.”

“Who do you want first?” Pendergast asked.

“Can’t I have you both?” Hera asked.

“You will, in time,” Rhys said.

“Fine,” Hera pouted. She then decided, “Pendergast.”

“Alright,” Pendergast said. They all then moved and Pendergast stripped himself of his clothes. Rhys had sat on a chair and watched them. Pendergast looked at her and smiled before taking her chin in his hand and pulling her into a kiss. He led her back to the bed and she laid down while he climbed on top of her. He slid his fingers down and ran them over her slick folds. She moaned into his mouth and he hummed in approval before pulling away. He then kissed his way down her neck then to her breasts. He stopped there and took one into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her nipple before giving it a little nip. She gasped and moaned out while arching into his mouth. 

Rhys had taken himself out of his pants and began to stroke his length. He held back a moan as Pendergast kissed his way further down her. Rhys slowly stroked himself while running his thumb over his tip. He then bucked into his hand, he loved this sight. 

Pendergast had made it to Hera’s slick folds. He licked a strip up her before circling her clit and then back down to her entrance. She was a noisy girl and moaned out his name. Pendergast then darted his tongue in and out of her for a moment. He then flattened his tongue and licked up her fold again. He lapped at her folds for another moment before going back to her entrance. Hera’s hand went and intertwined her fingers into his hair. Her hips then bucked to him and he growled before pinning her down. 

“Pen-Pendergast!” She gasped out as another orgasm washed over her. A string of moans came out of her mouth and he hummed. He continued to lap at her folds until she had finished. He then came up and glanced back when he heard a grunt from Rhys.

“Do you want to watch her face, Rhys?” Pendergast asked. 

“Please,” Rhys said while trying to not sound too needy. 

“You heard him, Your Highness,” Pendergast said. He got up and stood at the side of the bed before speaking, “Get on your hands and knees.”

“Yes, sir,” Hera all but moaned out. 

She then did as instructed and made sure that she was facing Rhys. Pendergast then got behind her and slipped two fingers in and she moaned out. Rhys bit his lip at the sight. He loved watching her as Pendergast took her. She had the most beautiful face and made the prettiest sounds. 

Pendergast had pumped his fingers in and out of her and she moaned at this. Her eyes had briefly closed at Pendergast’s actions. He went a little faster and she rocked her hips against him. He had leaned over her and next to her ear but made eye contact with Rhys.

“Please fuck me, sir,” Hera whined.

“With what? My fingers?” Pendergast asked with a smirk.

“Your cock, please, sir,” Hera whined again. 

“Isn’t she so needy, Rhys?” Pendergast asked. Rhys stopped his stroking.

“She is. Our needy little princess,” Rhys said.

“Please, sir, fuck me with your cock,” Hera begged again. Pendergast had stopped pumping his fingers at this point and just set them inside of her. 

“I will,” Pendergast said.

He then removed his fingers and Hera whimpered at the loss of contact. Pendergast then lined his length at her entrance and slid in slowly. Hera let out a long moan. His hands gripped her hips and he guided her on him. He started out slow and teased one of her breasts. Hera gripped the sheets on her bed and she rocked her hips back on him. He removed his hand from her breast and set it back on her hip. He picked up the pace slightly but not enough for her. 

“Faster, please,” she moaned out, “harder, please.”

“Ask nicely,” Pendergast said as he slowed down.

“Please fuck me harder and faster, sir,” Hera whined out.

“Since you asked nicely,” Pendergast said.

He then picked up his pace and thrusted deeper into her. She moaned out loudly and then locked eyes with Rhys. He had picked up the pace on his own length and he nearly finished when he locked eyes with her. He looked over her face and loved that she was the picture of pleasure. Her mouth was hung open, letting out the most delicious sounds and her blue eyes were half lidded as she looked at him.

“I- ah!” Hera said, “Let me suck your- your cock, Rhys.”

Pendergast nodded to Rhys. He got up, kicked his pants off and took off his shirt, revealing his toned body, before he walked over to her. Pendergast slowed just enough so that Rhys could slide his large length into Hera’s mouth. She moaned when he entered her mouth. His eyes had closed and he moaned. Pendergast then picked up the pace again and eventually they were all moving sync. Hera did her best to swirl her tongue around Rhys’ length. Pendergast reached around and circled her clit which caused her to feel the coil again. First, Hera had her walls spasm around Pendergast and then he came inside of her. After that, Rhys had released himself inside of her mouth and she swallowed every last bit of him. When Pendergast felt her walls calm down, he nodded to Rhys and they both slipped out of her. 

Hera’s eyes were half lidded but she still wanted more. She needed Rhys to complete her like he always did. She tapped Rhys and he helped her to her knees. Pendergast had gotten off the bed and went to get rags to clean her up when this was all said and done. He could tell she was getting close to being done just by the look on her face. He figured that she would maybe have one more left in her after this.

“Rhys,” Hera said, her voice raspy, “please fuck me. I need you.”

“Alright, I will,” Rhys said before kissing her. She smiled into the kiss and her finger intertwined into his hair. He growled and picked her up to readjust so that he was top of her on the bed. He kissed down her jaw and made his way to her neck before leaving marks there. 

He took one of her breasts in his large hand and kneaded it while he kissed her neck. He then kissed his way down the valley of her breasts, down her tummy, and finally stopping just before where she needed him most. He knelt between her legs and nudged them open. 

“Show me, Hera,” Rhys said. She spread her legs open and then reached down and spread her folds open from him to see Pendergast’s seed dripping out of her. He smiled at her, “Good girl.”

He then got down between her legs and kissed her thighs, being sure to leave marks there. He finally put his mouth on her folds and began to lick at them. He licked a strip up and down her folds while circling her clit. Her hands went to his hair and gripped it. He growled against her, he loved it when she tugged at his hair. He then darted his tongue in and out before getting to work at cleaning up Pendergast’s seed. He cleaned her up from that and she moaned at his actions. She let out another string of moans in the form of his name when he inserted two fingers into her. He began to pump in and out of her, getting her ready for him. Just when he felt her walls begin to move, he removed his fingers and she whined in protest. But he had repositioned himself in between her legs before gripping her hips and lining up at her entrance. She nodded quickly and slowly slid himself inside of her. 

Once he was in her, he gave her a moment to adjust to him. He was very big and she always needed a moment to get used to his size. Once she gave the go ahead, he started to thrust in and out of her a slow place. Not too slow to where she’d be annoyed but slow enough to where she moaned at it. 

“Faster, please,” Hera whined.

Rhys happily granted her request and picked up the pace. She cried out his name and her hands ran down his back, leaving red marks there. He groaned at this and went harder. She rocked her hips up to meet his when he did this. He made her feel so full and complete, it was perfect. He then reached a hand down and circled her clit. It was only a moment later when the coil in her stomach returned and snapped. Her orgasm, this time, was lightning and she was as loud as thunder. She screamed out and her walls clamped down around Rhys. He then released himself into her. His hips slowed as they both came back down into reality. Once her walls had stopped clamping around him, he pulled out with a whimper from her.

“How are you feeling now?” Rhys asked, “Do you want more?”

“Ye- yes, please,” Hera said.

“What do you want?” Pendergast said.

“Both of you inside me,” Hera said.

“Alright, lay on your side,” Rhys said.

Pendergast and Rhys then got on either side of Hera, Rhys in front of Hera and Pendergast behind. Rhys took his hand and guided her leg over his hip. Pendergast had grabbed a special liquid from the nightstand and put some on his fingers before slipping his fingers in her. Rhys had kissed her while Pendergast stretched her out. Hera moaned into the kiss. Once Pendergast felt that she was stretched out, he kissed her neck just below her earlobe.

“Are you ready?” Pendergast asked.

“Yes,” Hera said.

He kissed her neck once more before sliding into her from behind. Once she had gotten comfortable, she nodded to Rhys and he slipped into her entrance. Hera let out a long moan at the feeling of both of them inside of her. She then gave them the go ahead to start moving. It took a moment but they started to move in sync which caused Hera’s eyes to roll back. She felt so full on all accounts. A string of moans fell from her lips and Pendergast reached down and started to circle her clit. She chanted their names like prayer until it became a mashed up version of the two. She began to rock her hips and begged them to go faster. They did go faster and that brought her closer to the edge. She muttered out that she was close and they kept up what they were doing until her orgasm washed over her. Shortly after, they both released inside of her. They waited until her walls were done spasming to pull out of her and when they did, she let out a whimper at the loss of contact. Pendergast had gotten up from the bed to go grab the rags.

“Good girl,” Rhys said while stroking her cheek.

“You did so good,” Pendergast said, appearing next to Rhys with some rags.

They both continued to shower her with praise as they cleaned her up. Rhys then picked her up so Pendergast could take the dirty sheets off and replace it with a clean blanket. Rhys set Hera back down on the bed. Her eyes were closed but she wasn’t asleep just yet.

“How are you feeling?” Pendergast asked.

“Better, much better,” Hera said, “Will you two sleep with me?”

“Of course,” Rhys said.

They both crawled into bed on either side of her and pulled the blanket over them. Hera had drifted off very quickly with a smile on her face. At least the flower was out of her system and they could rest now. Pendergast and Rhys were grateful she had come back to the castle right after it happened. Or at least, they hoped. Hera would tell them more after she rested. They didn’t know about the little session she had with herself. 

Hera was glad she got back to the castle, too. She didn’t know how she would’ve managed without them. She figured she would probably be crying out of frustration but that didn’t happen. She was so grateful for that and her men. So, the smile stayed on her face while she slept.


End file.
